


Once In A Lifetime

by DerekStillinskiHale



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy is drunk, Established Relationship, M/M, They’re at a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekStillinskiHale/pseuds/DerekStillinskiHale
Summary: Billy has a drunken offer for Steve.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Once In A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thursdayknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayknight/gifts).



> This is just a short cute idea I had to get out.

Steve watched as Billy chugged his drink, some of it dripping down his chin and onto his bare chest. “Looking a bit sloppy there King Billy.” 

Billy crushed his cup, tossing it behind himself, stalking to a Steve and using his arms to box him in. “Not like you have any room to talk princess.” 

Steve blushed and looked directly into Billy’s eyes. “I was just joking Billy.”

Billy smirked and leaned further into Steve’s space. “Ok princess, whatever you say. Now, I’m going to offer you an once in a lifetime offer since you’re so pretty tonight.”

Steve scrunched his nose up at the smell of alcohol and cigarettes on Billy’s breath. “One in a lifetime huh? I doubt that.”

Billy took one hand off the wall to run it gently down Steve’s cheek. “I think it is pretty boy. How about you switch from princess to my queen? Get the king all to yourself.”

Steve but let Billy rub his hands on his face, blush darkening further. “Billy we already went over this. I already have you.” 

Billy’s smile softened. “Yeah you do baby. How about we go to your place and get truly shit faced?”

Steve rolled his eyes, gently pushing Billy away and feeling around for the keys to the Camaro.


End file.
